ΒΗΡΥΛΛΙΟ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Αύγουστος 12 του 2016 Χρησιμοποιώντας κάποιος το διαδίκτυο θα πρέπει να αισθάνεται πολύ τυχερός, διότι βλέπει ότι το Βηρύλλιο ως χημικό στοιχείο με όλες τις λεπτομέρειες περιγράφεται πολύ καλά στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ, όπου όμως τα χαρακτηριστικά του ατόμου και του πυρήνα λείπουν παντελώς, επειδή οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα παρά τις επιτυχίες του Bohr και του Schrodinger για το υδρογόνο με ένα ηλεκτρόνιο, ωστόσο για τις ενέργειες των πολλών ηλεκτρονίων γύρω από τις θεμελιώδεις τροχιές των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια όσο και για τις ενέργειες σύνδεσης και τις δομές των πυρήνων ύστερα από την άκυρη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) δεν κατάφεραν να καταλήξουν σε μαθηματικούς τύπους που να διέπονται από τους νόμους της φύσης. Μετά από αυτή την κρίση της φυσικής δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου “Spin spin interaction of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008), σύμφωνα με την οποία η διάταξη των ηλεκτρονίων δίδεται από την παραπάνω εικόνα, όπου τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια της κάθε στοιβάδας συμπεριφέρονται σαν ένα σωματίδιο με φορτίο -2e. Ως γνωστό στην κατανόηση της δομής του υδρογόνου ή των υδρογονοειδών ( με ένα ηλεκτρόνιο) της ατομικής φυσικής τόσο το μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) όσο και οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger (1926) ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία. Όμως επειδή για τη μελέτη των ατόμων με δυο ηλεκτρόνια που έχουν περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός καθώς και τη μελέτη της δομής του πυρήνα, όπου το νετρόνιο δεν έδειχνε να έχει κατανομές φορτίων, οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα εγκατέλειψαν τους παραπάνω φυσικούς νόμους εις όφελος ποικίλλων λαθεμένων θεωριών, αφού τελικά δεν κατάφεραν να υπολογίσουν ούτε ακόμη και την ενέργεια της θεμελιώδους τροχιάς του απλού ατόμου του ηλίου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια αλλά ούτε και να αποκαλύψουν την πυρηνική δομή και να υπολογίσουν την ενέργεια σύνδεσης του πιο απλού δευτερονίου. Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν αυτής της πυρηνικής και ατομικής κρίσης δημοσίευσα νωρίτερα και την εργασία μου με τίτλο “Nuclearstructure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003), όπου με την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού βρέθηκαν τελικά οι κατάλληλες μαθηματικές σχέσεις που διέπονται από τους νόμους της φύσης, τόσο για τους πυρήνες όπου οι πυρηνικές θεωρίες κατέληξαν σε αδιέξοδα κυρίως εξαιτίας της άκυρης σχετικότητας του Einstein, όσο και για τις ενέργειες των ηλεκτρονίων στα άτομα με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια. ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑ ΤΩΝ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ (1s2 ) ΤΟΥ ΒΗΡΥΛΛΙΟΥ ΣΤΗ ΘΕΜΕΛΙΩΔΗ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΑΣΗ Σήμερα είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι το άτομο του Βηρυλλίου με ατομικό αριθμό (Ζ = 4 ) δίδεται από την ηλεκτρονική δομή 1s22s2. Στον πίνακα των ενεργειών ιονισμού για το άτομο του Βηρυλλίου “Ionization energies of the elements-WIKIPEDIA” παρατηρούμε ότι E1 = 9.32 eV, E2 = 18.21 eV, E3 = 153.9 eV, και E4 = 217.7 eV. Για να καταλάβει κάποιος την πρώτη και τη δεύτερη ενέργεια ιονισμού (Ε1 και Ε2) που δίνουν την ολική ενέργεια της θεμελιώδους κατάστασης των δυο εξωτερικών ηλεκτρονίων (2s2) θα πρέπει να διαβάσει την εργασία μου με τίτλο “EXPLANATION OF BERYLLIUM IONIZATIONS”. Ωστόσο για την εξήγηση του αθροίσματος της τρίτης (Ε3) και της τέταρτης ενέργειας ιονισμού (Ε4) που δίνουν την ενέργεια της θεμελιώδους τροχιάς των ηλεκτρονίων (1s2) πρέπει να γράψουμε E = Ε3 + Ε4 = 153.9 + 217.7 = 371.6 eV η οποία δίνει την ενέργεια της εξωτερικής θεμελιώδους τροχιάς ( -E = - 371.6 eV) Σε αυτή την περίπτωση πρέπει να εφαρμόσουμε τα δεδομένα της εργασίας μου του 2008 που δίδονται από τη σχέση -E = (-27.21)Z2 + (16.95)Z - 4.1 Και επειδή Z = 4 θα έχουμε -E = ( -27.21 )42 + (16.95)4 - 4.1 = - 371.6 eV Με άλλα λόγια εδώ βλέπουμε ότι ο παραπάνω μαθηματικός τύπος που αποτελεί προέκταση του μαθηματικού τύπου του Bohr (1913) συμφωνεί ακριβώς με τα πειραματικά αποτελέσματα που μας δίνει ο πίνακας ιονισμών. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο δεύτερος και τρίτος όρος της παραπάνω εξίσωσης είναι το ενεργειακό αποτέλεσμα των δονήσεων των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν που όταν βρεθούν σε απόσταση r< 578,8/1015 m έλκονται με ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη Fem σύμφωνα με την εξίσωση Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι σε μεγάλες αποστάσεις η ηλεκτρική άπωση Fe μεγάλης εμβέλειας είναι πάντοτε πιο ισχυρή από τη μαγνητική έλξη Fm μικρής εμβέλειας. Ωστόσο σε μικρή απόσταση για Fe = Fm θα έχουμε ro = 3h/4πmc = 578,8/1015 m. Επομένως για μια πολύ μικρή απόσταση r < 578,8/1015 m τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν έλκονται διότι η μαγνητική έλξη Fm μικρής εμβέλειας είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση Fe μεγάλης εμβέλειας, επειδή η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα των δυο ηλεκτρονίων υπερβαίνει την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. (Faster than light). Σε αυτή βέβαια τη μαθηματική σχέση ήταν αδύνατο να καταλήξουν οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα διότι κυριαρχούσε η θεωρία της σχετικότητας σύμφωνα με την οποία οι απαγορευμένες ταχύτητες με μεγαλύτερες τιμές από εκείνες του φωτός δεν άνοιγαν το δρόμο για περαιτέρω μελέτη των τροχιών των ηλεκτρονίων με δυο ηλεκτρόνια. ΠΥΡΗΝΙΚΗ ΔΟΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΒΗΡΥΛΛΙΟΥ (ΙΣΟΤΟΠΑ) Ιστορικά η πολύ σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) οδήγησε στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού επειδή τότε θεωρήθηκε ότι το νετρόνιο είναι τελείως αφόρτιστο ενώ αργότερα τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών έδειξαν ότι τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο (νουκλεόνια) έχουν κατανομές φορτίων από φορτισμένα κουάρκ που κατανέμονται μέσα σε ένα πλήθος από 288 κουάρκ. Έτσι κάτω από την επιρροή και της άκυρης σχετικότητας αναπτύχθηκαν ποικίλες λαθεμένες θεωρίες με συνέπεια να μην καταλήξουν ποτέ στη δομή των πυρήνων. Για παράδειγμα στο θέμα “STRUCTURE OF BERYLLIUM ISOTOPES IN FERMIONIC MOLECULAR DYNAMICS ” κάποιος διαβάζει τις άκυρες υποθέσεις που συσχετίζουν τις ενέργειες σύνδεσης των πυρήνων με τις ενέργειες των ηλεκτρονίων στις τροχιές. Κάτω λοιπόν από αυτή την κρίση της πυρηνικής φυσικής δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου του 2003 με την αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των 288 κουάρκ στα νουκλεόνια περιλαμβάνοντας 9 φορτισμένα κουάρκ στο πρωτόνιο και 12 στο νετρόνιο ικανά να δώσουν την πυρηνική ενέργεια σύνδεσης καθώς και τη δομή των πυρήνων με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. (Βλέπε τις ανάλογες εργασίες μου για τις πυρηνικές δομές στο FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). Το Βηρύλλιο (Be) χαρακτηρίζεται από 12 γνωστά ισότοπα, αλλά μόνο ένα ισότοπο , το (Be-9) είναι σταθερό αφού όλα τα υπόλοιπα ισότοπα είναι ασταθή. Βέβαια από τα 11 ραδιενεργά ισότοπα του Βηρυλλίου εκείνα που θεωρούνται ως λιγότερο ασταθή, είναι τα Be-10 και Be-7. Πάντως εκείνο που δημιούργησε μεγάλη έκπληξη και δεν μπορούσε να εξηγηθεί είναι το πολύ συμμετρικό αλλά τελείως ασταθές Βe-8 που αποτελείται από τέσσερα πρωτόνια και τέσσερα νετρόνια διότι είναι το πρώτο πιο μικρό παραλληλεπίπεδο που δομείται από τα 8 νουκλεόνια καθώς αυτά αποτελούν τις οκτώ κορυφές του παραλληλεπιπέδου που μοιάζουν με τις 8 κορυφές του κύβου. Και φυσικά η εξήγηση δόθηκε από την εμπεριστατωμένη ανάλυση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων άπωσης των πρωτονίων με παράλληλο σπιν (S=1) της εργασίας μου του 2003. Στο δεύτερο σχέδιο της εργασίας μου "STRUCTURE OF BERYLLIUM ISOTOPES" βλέπει κάποιος ότι τα πρωτόνια που παριστάνονται με τελείες τόσο στο κάτω τετράγωνο του παραλληλεπιπέδου όσο και στο άνω τετράγωνο εκτός από ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωση ασκούν και πολύ ισχυρές μαγνητικές δυνάμεις άπωσης επειδή εμφανίζονται με παράλληλο σπιν ενώ στα πρωτόνια και νετρόνια που δομούν το ήλιο (μπρος και πίσω παραλληλόγραμμο) τα πρωτόνια έχουν σχεδόν αντίθετο σπιν με αποτέλεσμα να εμφανίζονται μαγνητικές δυνάμεις έλξης. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε το Βηρύλλιο διασπάται σε δυο σταθερούς πυρήνες ηλίου. MEΛETH ΤΗΣ ΔΟΜΗΣ TOY ΣΤΑΘΕΡΟΥ Βe-9 ΜΕ ΣΠΙΝ S = -3/2 ' Ενώ το πολύ συμμετρικό παραλληλεπίπεδο του Be-8 με την τρισδιάστατη μορφή παρουσιάζει αστάθεια εξαιτίας των πρωτονίων στα δυο τετράγωνα που έχουν αναγκαστικά παράλληλο σπιν, εδω η πρόσθεση ενός πέμπτου νετρονίου δίνει τη δυνατότητα να δομηθεί ο πυρήνας όχι σε τρισδιάστατη μορφή (παραλληλεπίπεδο) αλλά σε μορφή παραλληλογράμμου όπως φαίνεται στο παρακάτω διάγραμμα. (STRUCTURE OF BERYLLIUM ISOTOPES). ' DIAGRAM OF STABLE Be-9 WITH S = -3/2''' ' n4 (-1/2)..p4( -1/2)..n5(-1/2)' ' ' p2(+1/2)..n3 (+1/2).p3(+1/2) ' ' '' n1( -1/2)..p1(-1/2)..n2( -1/2) ' Εδώ τονίζουμε ότι το παράλληλο σπιν των pn συστημάτων κατά μήκος των οριζόντιων διευθύνσεων δίνει ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές έλξεις όπως στα δευτερόνια. Επίσης οι απώσεις των pp συστημάτων στα παραλληλόγραμμα επειδή εμφανίζουν περίπου αντίθετο σπιν δεν είναι ισχυρές όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο Ήλιο-4. Με άλλα λόγια εξαιτίας του ενός έξτρα νετρονίου σε αυτό το σύνθετο παραλληλόγραμμο βλέπουμε ότι εμφανίζονται μικρότερα παραλληλόγραμμα με τα χαρακτηριστικά της δομής του ηλίου και δεν επιτρέπουν το Βe-9 να διασπασθεί σε μικρότερους πυρήνες. Category:Fundamental physics concepts